Kiryu and Crow Unite
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: A little bit of my version of what happens after episode 92 minus the M-rated scene 'cause it's a kid's show.


This is kind of what I wished would've happened in the end of episode 92. It is awesome! I love the Japanese version. I own nothing but the plot.

~ Rosethorn

Hmph...I'm satisfied. Maybe- no, this is what I've wanted all my life. I thought that death was good for me but it wasn't. I thought that I could leave dueling but I can't because it has possessed me. What happened to me? My friend knowcked me out to get use out of hell. I escaped with Nico, West, and their father. I didn't even know this name but he had saved us, entrusting me to be their guardian. Well, if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have regained my will to live. After seeing the living duel disk, I became the Grim Reaper. Yusei, my best friend and I dueled against Lotten, who was terribly beaten my me. Silly Lotten, didnt' he know that the Grim Reaper never dies?

"So, you're going to stay here?" Yusei asked.

I nodded then answered, "I have Nico and West to take care of...I'm now a father."

"Crow, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing...just that my kids will move here but the WRGP..." Crow answered.

"It's fine. Aki will take over." Yusei offered.

"Thanks." Crow said with a blush.

"Besides, you'll have your Kiryu now." Yusei whispered.

I have an amazing hearing...Interesting...Blackbird and the Grim Reaper.

"Well, that settles it. Yusei, let's leave!" Jack exclaimed.

Crow walked towards me.

"Nico. West. We'll stay over at my safe house." I announced.

"Kiryu! This town is destroyed, there is no 'safe house' here!" Crow exclaimed.

"Really? Look over there." I countered, pointing in the direction of the clearing dust.

"H-How?" Crow stuttered.

"I asked the spirits to build me a place to stay... Being the Grim Reaper has it's benefits." I smirked.

Crow is speechless but not until I get him to squirm underneath me.

"Wow! Thanks Kiryu-san" Nico thanked.

"Yeah...no wonder you were the legendary leader of Team Satisfaction!" West cheered.

They quickly ran off.

Come on, my Blackbird." I chuckled as I took his hand in mine.

"Hey Kiryu, how'd you know that I have feelings for you." He asked.

"I heard Yusei whisper." I answered.

"Grim Reaper..." He shipered out.

"Yes, I'm your Grim Reaper and shall we seal the deal?" I cooly asked.

"Kiryu, you're too much." Crow blushed, lightly slapping my shoulder.

"Oh, we'll seal it...So you like to gun fight or gun sheath?" I chuckled evily.

"G-Gun sheath." Crow stuttered.

"Okay. I'll gun fight while you sheath, my sweet Blackbird." I whispered as confidently as possible.

"You're such a cowboy." Crow muttered.

"That I am...not. I'm just the Grim Reaper who loves his Blackbird." I grunt.

We eventually reach our house and it seems as though Nico and West were waiting for me to unlock the door. Right...the key is my harmonica. I played my song and it opens.

"Nico! West! Don't eat anything from this house until I go shopping tommorrow...This town has back up supplies but it doesn't come free...you duel or deal with what you've got." I explained. "For now, let's go to sleep, okay?" I added.

Nobody moved. I cleared my throat and then grimly repeated, "For now, Let's...go...to...sleep."

West rushed upstairs while Nico trudged along.

I turned to my Blackbird and asked with a hand outstretched to him, "Will you join me in our gun fight and sheath?"

Blackbird gulped but he took my hand and we walked up the stairs rather slowly. Once we entered the bedroom, Corw pinned me against the recently closed door and placed huis lips over mine. I smirked then calmly nibbled his lip before snaking my tongue in. He knows to sheath than to fight so I go on a little cavern exploring. This is more satisfying than beating Lotten. It seems as though Crow need oxygen for he broke the kiss.

"You'll pay for that, my pet." I cooly warn.

I love to see him squirm likt that. I back him to fall on the enormous bed. I'm towering over him. He gulps.

"I take the coat off and I jam my 'gun' in you or I don't and to put it blank...no hot sex." I inform.

" Take it off." He shines as he squirms. He's unsure.

"I'm giving you a choice." I tell him.

"It's fine! Just take me!" He says.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." I sigh as I take my coat off. We still have our shoes on but that's fine.

"Strip Blackbird..."I begin, making him stand in front of me. "Satisfy me." I add.

"You too...Grim Reaper." He blushes as he takes his shirt off.

I attack his nipple with my teeth while teasing the other with my hand.

Come on, you are supposed to be stripping." I remind him as I take my shirt off. I smirk as I pop his pant button off and undo the zipper with my teeth. He's hardening...

I stand up.

"You don't-" He begins.

"I do." I tell him with a soft smirk.

He undos my belt but leaves it hang then pops off my button, only to finish by pulling down with his teeth.

He stands and I push him on our bed. I take his pants off.

"There isn't anyone hotter than me in this town so you're quite lucky, Blackbird." I inform.

"I love you for being Kiryu Kyosuke." He tells me.

I bite his neck...hard and his eyes widen. I chuckled as I stepped out of my boots, taking Crow's boots in the process. I take one of his socks off and immediately suck on his toes before attacking his mouth again. He probably doesn't care for the taste for he's kissing intensely.

"Blackbird, this'll be rough." I warn as I take his boxers off as well as mine before jamming my 'gun' in the virgin 'sheath.'

"Gyah! It hurts..." He cries out.

I slap his member before squeezing it.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" He cries out his first orgasm.

Such a masochist.

I move in and out fast ot see him cry out in pain.

"K-Kiryu...is that all you've got?" He asks while gritting his teeth.

"No." I say as I take my 'gun' out and flip him over. I take the belt out of the pant loops...This'll be fun.

"Do you remembered when I slapped you?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

"Yeah...why?"

I don't answer him as I swing the metal, only to let it hit his bleeding ass.

"Aaah! K-Kiryu..." He lustfully grunts out.

"What is it, my Blackbird?" I ask.

" I want you to leave bruises." He requests.

I drop the belt and reply, "My pleasure."

I punch his back with all my strength, causing him to cry. I continued until his leaking member caught my eye which gave me an idea. I brushed my finger along his back. It's leaking even more.

"K-Kiryu..." He moans out as he turns around and pulls me on the bed.

"Yes Crow?" I ask.

"We've sealed the deal." He says as he fades into a deep sleep.

I to the liberty to make him...

"Aaaaah! Kiryuuuuuuuu!"

I smirked as I laid beside him.

"I guess we've united as fathers as well, my Blackbird." I whisper before sleep took over.

~ Rosethorn

But of course, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's is a kid's show so minus the sexy parts, it would've been awesome if they showed Crow staying back but then again, it would mess up the show. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to continue writing for the 5d's series...writing fanfictions of course. Any pairings are accepted. Just request by messaging me or reviewing. Thanks!


End file.
